My Devil Wings
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summary inside. This is about Purin and Meta Natio troubles with bullies. Can their friendship be strong enough to help them with bullies. Read and Review please
1. A wish

Hey there! It's Seeker Heart and I'm here to tell you about this new two-shot story about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff (Meta naito and Purin). This story is called My Devil's Wings.

Jigglypuff - as a young human girl. She has beautiful eyes that are stone green color. Light pink hair that goes over her shoulders. A small body size about 5 feet tall. Has a big and bright heart. Has cat like ears over her head.

Meta Knight - a young human man. He has yellow eyes that changes color depending on what mood he is. He wears a cape which covers his wings. His hair is blue that is in a pony tail. He wears a mask that covers his face. Big body about 5.½ tall. Has strong sense of honor and justice.

I hope I made the profiles about what the two might like look in human form okay. If not I understand.

Anyway this girl Purin was a young teenaged girl who dreams of wanting to sing for the world and become a rock singer. But she was push badly by some teen males that makes fun of her. She cries to have a friend that will be at her side no matter what. Then here comes Meta naito who is some kind of a devil looking for something to do. When he heard Purin's wish of wanting to have friend he comes and helps her. After that he started to have a huge crush on her. Can their friendship be stronger than a sword's blade?

Read and find out: D

I don't own any characters from Super Smash Bros. or anything else. I hope you enjoy this story. You too M.S. and I are sorry.

* * *

The day at Smash vile was calming and peaceful. There at many places like shops, many food places, and much more. There in the middle of rushing roads and people stood a young girl.

Her name is Purin. She is around 15 years old with big cat like ears. She always wears a hat to cover them so no one would make fun of her. When she was born, her mother discovered that she had little cat like ears since she was a baby.

Many people make fun of her cause of them. They always call her a freak, cat lady, or the one thing she hates scary cat.

"Man, I'm so going to be late when I get home. Well at least I have something to tell her about why I'm late." She said to herself. Then just her luck a group of teen males were in front of her.

"Well well look at these boys. It's the scary cat." The brown hair teen male said to his friends. Purin got scared.

"_Oh no not Pit, he is the mean kid that made fun of me."_ She thought to herself.

"Well she is so pretty when she has that cap on her ears." The other boy said to her. She started to shake when she feels that her legs were about to give up.

"Please I don't want trouble. I just want to go home please." Purin said to the boys. Pit could only laugh at her when she trying to act brave.

"Well I'm sorry we can't do that. Not unless we have this!" Pit said as he took her cap which had her ears covered. She was shock that he took her hat and now the boys beginning to laugh at her.

"Now this is a show." Pit said to his friends as he started to laugh at her. She had tears coming out of her eyes. She run as fast as she could to get to her before more people can make fun of her.

"I hate that boy! I hate him more than even darkness itself!" Purin said to herself with tears coming out of her eyes.

When she got home, her mother saw her crying her eyes out. "Jigglypuff what happened why are you crying?" She asked her daughter.

"Pit…made fun…of me." Purin said through her sobs. Her can only hug her tightly and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry what happened to you." Her mother said to her. Purin can only nod her head. "I should have been there. I should have…" Her mother said to her then she started to cry.

"Mom please do not blame yourself. I just wished they could just leave me alone." Purin said to her. Her mother nodded again and they gave each other a huge caring hug.

At night Purin was in her room sitting on her bed. Her mother is her room sleeping with no husband. Purin's father died before she was born. He died at a war for risking his life for the family.

Purin wished and prayed every night to him. She told him about her days and the life she is having. But she doesn't pray for the pain to go away. All she wants is a friend.

So she decided to pray to her father for a friend. "Dear father, I'm so tried of making fun of by these teen boys. I wish for a friend that will be with me and maybe help me with the problem I'm having right now.

If you could please can you let me have a friend that can help me? Please father, help me. Please." She prayed to the heavens.

After that she went to bed and fell a sleep.

The next day, Purin was going shopping till the boys were walking the same path was she was. She ran and hides in a barrel away from the boys. They walk pass her, she breathed happily.

She got of the barrel and ran to the other place so she won't by see the boys again.

When she ran as fast she could to the other side. A man came into view and then she bumped into him. She fell to the ground and so did he. "Oh my gosh." I'm sorry. I should have watched were I was going." She said to him.

"Hey calm down. It's no big okay." The man said to her. She was starring at him. He seems to be 18 years old. She couldn't help but blushing. "Hey are you okay?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Oh here your's mask." She picks up a metal mask and he gasp.

"Oh man, my mask. Can I have that back please?" He asked her. She nods her head and head him back the mask. He gladly took it from her hand and put it back on his face.

"Umm, can I ask for your name there Miss?" The man asked her. Purin looked at him and then nodded.

"My name is Purin. But you can call me Jigglypuff if you like to." She answered. The man nodded his head.

"Okay, that's a cute name. I'm Meta naito." He introduces himself to her. She smiled.

"Okay M.N. is it alright for me to call you that?" Purin asked. Meta Naito nodded his head.

"That's fine. So what were you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh I was escaping some boys. That's all." She answered.

"Boys? Are they troubling you?" Meta naito asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tried of them making fun of me." Purin answered him again. "Cause of these." She pointed her finger at her ears. Meta Naito looks up and saw them.

"They're kind a cute." He said to her. She blushed by that comment. She looked down at the ground but smiled under her bangs.

"You really think they are cute?" She asked him. He nodded his head. "Well, those boys make fun of them because they're huge." She said to him. He put his arm around her.

"I don't think of them like that." He said as he rubs her cat like ears. "I think these are special to have with you. I wish I can trade my wings with these ears." He said to her.

"Wait you have wings?" She asked him. He nodded. "Were they? I don't see them." She said while looking for them. He laughs.

"Well if I show you them to you. You promise not to say anything to anyone okay." Meta Knight said to her. She nodded.

He stood up and handed her a hand for her to get up from the ground. He then took off his cape and right in front of her eyes. She sees two purple bat wings. "Whoa. Meta Naito these wings are beautiful." She said to him.

He blushed under his mask. "Thanks for the comment Purin. But I hate them. I was born with these so I don't see why they are so special to me. I used to get made fun of too." He said to her.

"Oh I didn't know you got made fun of. I guess we have something in common then." Purin said to him.

He smiled and put his hand on her cheek. She blushed when the hand is holding her cheek like that. She smiled and put her hand on his.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you. Purin. I'm going to help you with this problem once and for all I promise." Meta Naito said to her. She smiled and begins to hug him.

"Oh Meta Naito thank you! But about your wings don't ever call them that. I think they are the most proud treasure you ever had. So now it's making me wanting to trade my ears for those wings." Purin said to him.

They begin to laugh. This friendship in those two is growing stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Well this is the first part of the two shot. I hope you enjoy this one. Please tell me what you thank about it. Read and review please. Tell me if I made any mistakes. Till then see ya for now:D**


	2. Friends together

Hey there! It's Seeker Heart and I'm here to tell you about this new two-shot story about Meta Knight and Jigglypuff (Meta Naito and Purin). This story is called My Devil's Wings.

Jigglypuff - as a young human girl. She has beautiful eyes that are stone green color. Light pink hair that goes over her shoulders. A small body size about 5 feet tall. Has a big and bright heart. Has cat like ears over her head.

Meta Knight - a young human man. He has yellow eyes that changes color depending on what mood he is. He wears a cape which covers his wings. His hair is blue that is in a pony tail. He wears a mask that covers his face. Big body about 5.½ tall. Has strong sense of honor and justice.

I hope I made the profiles about what the two might like look in human form okay. If not I understand.

Anyway this girl Purin was a young teenaged girl who dreams of wanting to sing for the world and become a rock singer. But she was push badly by some teen males that makes fun of her. She cries to have a friend that will be at her side no matter what. Then here comes Meta Naito who is some kind of a devil looking for something to do. When he heard Purin's wish of wanting to have friend he comes and helps her. After that he started to have a huge crush on her. Can their friendship be stronger than a sword's blade?

Read and find out: D

I don't own any characters from Super Smash Bros. or anything else. I hope you enjoy this story. You too M.S. and I are sorry. This is the last chp of this two-shot.

* * *

When Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got up from the fall and the inducing to one and another they started to hang with each other.

Purin was skipping around as Meta Naito was watching her closely so he can keep in eye on her from other people that might to bully her. For what she said to him about his wings being his greatest treasure that made him smile.

He could ask for a better friend. Like her.

"I wonder who know a girl who has the same problems I had when I was 15. But something about her made my heart sore through to heaven were all the peaceful souls are." He wondered about her.

"Man this is fun come on M.N. lets go!" She shouted for him. He only can do is nodded his head at her. She skipped around till she bumped into the worst guy that she doesn't want to be with right now.

Pit.

"Hey it's you we were wondering were you went to." He said to her. She started to shake with fear.

"Please no more that….please." She pleaded to him. That only made Pit laugh more at the girl with cat like ears. Pit grabbed her hand hard and he started to squeezed it.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Pit said to himself as he enjoys hurting Purin.

Then a golden sword was on Pit's neck and something holding the sword is Meta Naito with his eyes changed to the color red.

"Let her go." He demand to the brown hair kid. The other boys walk away from a foot from Pit. Pit's eyes widen a little and then laugh under his breath. "What are you laughing at?" He asked him.

"So this is a guard for this little Purin to have around her huh? I'm somehow surprise to see the greatest demon hunter here till this very day huh Meta Naito?"

The two stair at him. "Wait…how do you know…who he is…?" Purin asked Pit while he squeezed her wrist.

"Well I happened to be a son of an angel warrior who used to protect the kingdom of heaven. I'm Pit the Angel of Darkness." Pit answered her.

Meta Naito was madder than ever. "I don't care if you are the son of warrior of an angel or not. Angels shouldn't harm any human or making fun of them. So I said it again. Let. Her. Go!" MN demanded him again.

"Fine," He let go of Purin's wrist and took out his twin swords. "Except I want to duel you first." Pit said to him.

Meta Naito can only smile as he prepared his fighting state. "This is going to be fun then." He said under his breath.

Purin was only looking at him with his eyes turned red and the way he hold his sword. She was scared that Pit was going to hurt him badly if MN is not careful.

"Please be careful." She prayed for Meta Naito.

"Go get him boss! Yeah show him who you made off!" Pit's gang cheered for him. Pit smiled got himself ready for battle.

Pit went to fast speed and begin to sword swipe Meta Naito. But for Meta Naito all he is doing is defending himself from Pit's attacks. "He not even putting up a fight. I wonder what is he thinking right now under his mask." Pit thought to himself.

Meta Naito then attack Pit hitting his swords against Pit's twin swords. "Man, you are a tough angel to deal with." He thought to himself.

Pit could only smile when he said that. With quick speed of his angel wings, which of course made Purin freak out about seeing white wings popping out of no where.

He swipe through Meta Naito but no scratches were on him. Till he heard a creak on his mask. That fell down to the ground as half pieced. Everyone was shock to see that cute sight of his face.

"So that's you really look like under that mask. I say that has to be stupid to wear around your face." Pit said to him. Purin was scared now for Meta Naito.

His fist was tighten badly and his demon wings came out from his ripped cape. His eye now in deeper red than normal. Pit can only laugh when seeing that look face.

Meta Naito look at him and with great speed he flow up to the sky and then the true fight begins.

The two did their tricks with their swords and neither of them hit their arms or their legs. Blood though is what Meta Naito wants. Purin which she could stopped this but she has to wait and see who is the winner.

Pit's twin sword hit Meta Naito on the arm making it bleed a little. That made him more mad at the angel.

Meta Naito used his quick speed and kicked Pit's wings badly till he couldn't use them. Purin saw this with a shock. Pit couldn't fly anymore he begin to fall to the ground.

Meta Naito went to fast mood again and grabbed the angel before he could fall to the ground. The gang and Purin went towards them as Meta Naito landed to the ground softly.

"He's fine but he might need some rest for a while till his wings get better." Meta Naito said to Pit's gang. Purin then hugged Meta Naito softly. He put his hand on top of hers.

The gang then left with Pit in one of the gangs arms.

Meta Naito and Purin headed back to her house. Her mother is no where home yet so she can clean Meta Naito's arm clean.

"Here this might burn a little I hope you won't mind." Purin said to him. She put the thing that helps burns and cuts on his arm. He moved a little when the thing came contact to his arm.

She cleaned it and wrapped a bandage on his arm. "Thanks I'm sorry for scaring like that. I was just upset that…" Meta Naito tried to say something to her.

She could smile. "It's not your fault. Pit shouldn't have done that to your mask." She said to him as she shows him the mask. He took it from her hands and look at them.

Then said some words that help the mask to be put together. She was surprised that he can do that. "How did you do that?" She asked him.

He can only smile. "It's part of my genes. I guess." He answered her. She smiled then kissed his cheek. She blushed when she did that.

"I'm sorry I should have done that." She said to him. But all he can do is just stayed there and then…

Took her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips. She was shock to see this. Her friend that she only know today is kissing her in the lips. She closed her eyes let him take her away from the world.

Then a door was opened. The two stopped and she sat stand up. "Mother hi!" Purin said to her. Her looked at her then at Meta Naito. "Oh mom this is Meta Naito."

"Oh hello there Meta Naito." She said to him. She said to him. Meta Naito bowed to her. Her mother giggled. Purin smiled. At her mother.

The next day was good for her. Purin and Meta Naito were walking with his mask on. Then they saw Pit and his gang was waiting in front of a Drug store. "What is it you want?" Meta Naito asked him.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you guys and I want to make it up to you. If you want to start off as friends?" Pit asked him.

Purin and Meta Naito was shock to hear that from his voice. They looked at each other then back to Pit.

"Okay Pit." Purin said to him. Pit smiled at her. "After all I think a second chance was given to each person who wanted to chance for a better life. That's what I believe." She said to him.

Pit laughed and so did the others in a nice way. "You right even god give me a second chance for the future." Pit agreed.

Meta Naito nodded his head. "Yep you right both of you." He said to them as he hold her hand closely to his side.

Then the new gang headed to the arcades for fun.

The end:D

* * *

**I hope you like this two shot. I'm sorry if I didn't get it done right away. So I hope this helps for those who read it. Like MS:D. Read and review okay:D Till then enjoy the last chp!:D**


End file.
